The present invention relates to a method for programming an anti-fuse element, and a semiconductor device.
An anti-fuse element in which a gate dielectric film is broken down is known as a device for data programming. In a method for programming this type of anti-fuse element, a voltage is applied to the gate electrode to break down the gate dielectric film and thereby create a conductive path between the gate electrode and source/drain for writing.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei 2 (1990)-294067 describes an anti-fuse with silicide (titanium silicide) layers formed over drain and source regions in which a programming voltage is applied to the drain region, and the silicide formed over the drain region flows between the drain and source regions to form a filament and decrease the resistance of the drain and source regions for an anti-fuse connection.